1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device with increased aperture ratio for increasing the lifespan of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display is a display device that is thin is size compared to conventional display devices. A liquid crystal display (“LCD”), a plasma display panel (“PDP”), an organic light emitting device (“OLED”) and an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) are widely used display devices with a flat panel display.
The LCD is the most commonly used display device. The LCD includes two substrates with electrodes disposed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. As a result, light transmittance, which passes through the liquid crystal layer, is controlled. The PDP is a display device for displaying images by using plasma generated by a gas discharge. The EPD is a display device utilizing electrophoretic phenomenon to repeatedly write or erase information including symbols such as characters and numbers, for example. In the OLED, electrons and holes are injected into an organic illumination layer, respectively, from a cathode (electron injection electrode) and an anode (hole injection electrode). The injected electrons and holes are combined to generate excitons, which illuminate when converting from an excited state to a ground state. Technologies for improving the performance of the display devices have been repeatedly incorporated. However, conventional display devices transmit light with increased brightness and reduced aperture ratio. Accordingly, the lifespan of the display devices is reduced. Thus, it is desired to develop a display device with increased aperture ratio of the display device in order to increase the lifespan of the liquid crystal display device.